1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method of controlling outgoing calls of a communication terminal connected to a multimedia device of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, telematics refers to a combination of telecommunications and infomatics. A telematics system is an integrated information system in which various information is combined with wireless mobile communication (e.g., High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA)) and a Global Positioning System (GPS). A telematics system for vehicles was developed as a result of the propagation of the Internet and the development of digital mobile communication technologies.
Due to the emergence of telematics, vehicles which were previously considered a “information discontinuity space” have changed to a platform of mobile communication in which various information lives and breathes. Telematics connects a vehicle with a driver organically through a wireless network to enable the driver to use various kinds of information and services, such as the Internet, E-mail, traffic information, calls, route guidance (i.e., navigation), notification about traffic accidents, life information, theft detection (e.g., stolen vehicle tracking), voice memos, etc. As such, telematics plays an important role in making a vehicle as a new and safe living space.
As one of the many telematics services, there is a service for automatically making a call by dialing a pre-registered telephone number, such as 911 or an emergency rescue service of insurance company, when a vehicle encounters a traffic accident. In order to provide such a service, a multimedia device of a vehicle attempts to automatically make an emergency call through a paired communication terminal. However, if the communication terminal has not been registered in a pairing list of the multimedia device, although the communication terminal is connected to the multimedia device through car mirroring, no emergency call can be made. Therefore, it can be difficult to promptly deal with a traffic accident.